Happily Married
by ohsnapitzme
Summary: To pay the debts, Gabriella accepts to marry Troy. A idea that his grandfather proposed. but they don't get along, at all. Troy is only going along with the plan to dominate the Bass Entreprise and to find out more about his mother's death. knowing it wasn't a accident. Troy don't get along with any of his family members or his dad. Which is related to him being the bastard's child
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own this at all! I wanted to write a fanfiction of one of my favorites manga. again, this story I didn't wrote! if you wanted to check or read the manga of it. just PM and I'll give the information! hope you like the story as much as i do!**

* * *

**HAPPILY MARRIED**

"Alright. Please sign your name and put your signature here." Troy said as he handed the paper to Gabriella. "Oh my god!" Gabriella groaned. "I can't do it after all! This can't be possible!"

* * *

_It all began yesterday, my flashback…_

_I'm Gabriella Montez. I was a very normal office lady, until at one point. "How did it go with that mixer, Shar?" Taylor asked. One of my friends who worked as a office lady as well. She was a dark skinned African-American girl. She had dark brown eyes with black hair up 'till her shoulders and she had an average height. _

"_Eh? It was no good! I went home in the middle of it." Sharpay answered. Sharpay was my other friend. Shar was tall, blond and had light brown colored eyes. naturally Sharpay was actually a brunette but she dyed it. it 'fits her image' she tells people. Sharpay was your typical girl, the stereo-type that you see in movies. Sharpay goes out a lot and has a lot of dates that won't work out, somehow. "As expected, huh?" Taylor sighed._

_Taylor as well as no luck in guys these days. her last date was months ago and it definitely didn't work out. the guy was a joke. Really. "Anyway, men who come to mixers are not all very good, I suppose." Sharpay stated. "That's not something you should say since you go to mixers every week, right?" I claimed. Sharpay huffed in respond. "Is it that bad not to have boyfriends? Men are just a pain in the butt." I continued. "you don't have to go through all the trouble to-"_

"_hold on.." Sharpay interrupted. "do you have any right to say that to us?! I wouldn't mind if that's coming from someone with a bitter experience from dating a horrible guy. but you! you've never had a boyfriend for almost twenty-two years of your life!" Sharpay snapped as she pinched my arm with her sharp manicured nails. "Ouch! That hurts, Shar." I snarled._

"_why are you so pessimistic Gabriella? that's more my job." Taylor said, heaving a sigh. "I-I'm not! if there's someone who's taller than me, kind, wholehearted and can take care of himself. I'd fall in love with him at any moment." I explained, imagining the perfect man. "That kind of man runs out the fastest, idiot." Taylor stated as Sharpay agreed, nodding her head._

_A boyfriend huh? To be honest, I don't even have the time to think about getting one. "But really, it's fine even if he's not handsome. A super normal guy is fine. if a handsome guy is single, on the contrary. You'll end up thinking that there must be something wrong with him."_

"_Well, even if you say that. what do you think about our company president? Doesn't he make you want to change your values?" Sharpay questioned, curious. I frowned. "Our company..president? what kind of man is he again?"_

"_eh? You don't know?" Taylor asked, surprised. "everyone does." I shrugged. "I fell asleep during the introduction. So I've never seen him."_

"_I can't believe it..he's such a handsome man, too." Sharpay said. "I have a photo, I think."_

"_Let me see" I suggested. "hmm..It'll be boring if you change your values. So I won't show it." I scoffed. "what the? Fine then. I don't care."_

* * *

_I have proper reason why I have no hope in man. that reason is.._

"_Welcome!" I said cheerfully. "So you're the rumored Gabi." A guy mentioned as he came up to me. _

_My father quit his job as an salary man and opened a business on his own. But that failed miserably. In order to pay the debts, I'm working part-time as a hostess. My mother already abandoned my father and myself and ran away a long time ago. But I couldn't bear to part with the garden that my grandma loved, so anyway when I do this kind of job. I really end up losing all hope in men. In this environment, how can I get a boyfriend? _

…_._

_As a certain person walked into the room, people starting the murmur. "Customer, this is the first time you've come to our shop." The head manager announced. "Is there a woman called Gabriella here?" he asked. His voice sounded husky. _

"_Gabriella!" the head manager called out as he walked over to Gabriella. "someone asked for you! maybe he's a customer from your previous shop?"_

"_eh?" I don't remember working at a another host club than this, I thought to herself. "he's a very high-class customer." That doesn't ring a bell. Gabriella decided to meet the person who asked for her…"I'm sorry to keep you waiting.." I said politely as I saw a man in his late twenties. He was gorgeous with his perfectly combed brown hair and looked incredibly handsome in a grey suit with a black tie.. His blue eyes stood out the most. They were so crystal clear as if they could see right through you. you would be able to get lost in those beautiful eyes. _

"_um.. would you like some diluted whiskey?" I asked as I came to sit beside him with a bottle of whisky. "Sure. Are you Gabriella?" he asked with a low husky voice. "yes."_

"_I came here today because there's something I want to tell you?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I didn't even know this guy. "yes?" _

"_quit this job right now and go back to the way your life used to be. This job you're doing is meaningless." He stated as his stared right into mine, fiercely. What's with this customer? "come on, what are you sudden-"_

"_I'm saying that you shouldn't continue selling your body off to your debts like this." He interrupted. "I'm not working to pay off any debts." I said, faking a smile. "but for example, if I were to put down hundred million here right now, you wouldn't say that, would you? you don't have that much pride anyway." I gaped at him. what the fuck? I swiftly stood up and threw whisky over him. splash._

"_Gabi! What the hell are you doing?!" the head manager scolded. "I'm extremely sorry, customer!"_

"_why? Why are you saying that even if you don't know me. I'm working here because I have my own reasons!" I said, raising my voice a little. Completely pissed. Which started to make people murmur everywhere. "you don't have a single thing that's important to you, or want to protect, do you? that's why you can make fun of others!" I snarled. "you're the one who has no pride. Go away! And don't come back." I demanded. He let out a sigh as he stood up.. "got it. I'm leaving already, I won't come back either." He said calmly and made his way out._

"_I'm terribly sorry sir!" the head manager sincerely said. bowing his head._

* * *

_In the end, I got fired. "Argh! Damn it! I hate that jerk!" I said, still annoyed. I absolutely won't forgive him! ever!" I said, gritting my teeth. "Montez!"_

_I turned away from my computer and looked up to my manager. "yes, manager?"_

"_what have you done? you just go called to the president's office." I was confused. What did I do? did they found out that I had a side job? all the way to the destination I was fidgeting about it._

"_excuse me." The manager said as he softly knocked on the door. "I brought Miss Montez here." oh well. Now I can see the rumored President. "thank you. you can leave now." A familiar voice said. this voice.. I could recognize out of thousands. I walked into the office, gently closing the door behind me._

"_thank you for the great diluted whiskey, yesterday, Gabriella.." My eyes widened. He's the man for yesterday. No way! . "Why are you here?!" I screeched, shocked. "I'm here because I'm the president, of course." My jaw dropped 'till the floor. no way... "huh..you're..the president?" I asked, confirming what I just heard. _

"_I'm Troy Bass. I can't believe you don't know the face of your own company's president." The isn't real..this can't be real..I threw diluted whiskey on his face.. "um..does this mean..I'm going to be fired because I did something like that.."_

"_fired? No. not that." he simply stated. "ohh! As I thought, you look exactly like Lady Georgina when she was young!" an old man mentioned excitedly as he entered the office. He rushed over and gave me a warm hug. "what's with this old man?!" I questioned. "please wait on the side, chairman..oh boy." Troy asked. "Chairman?!" I repeated, shocked. _

…_._

"_you want to repay my grand-mother's favor?" I repeated. "that's right. My father used to work for your grand-mother as a butler. But when the second world war came she was nice to take me in and take care of me. It was also thanks to her that I was able to start this company. For a period I didn't know my own place and I harbored a longing for her. and now I found out about your misfortune. If only I've known sooner."_

"_don't say that, Chairman. You reap what you sow, so.." I took a glance at Troy. he knows about my situation, huh? "therefore I have a proposal. Why don't I help you out?"_

"_n-no way.."_

"_however I have one condition. I would like you to marry my grandson, Troy." he announced. my eyes nearly popped out as I gaped. Marry..troy? never! Life keeps surprising me.. "I can't-"_

"_Please don't worry, chairman! No, grandfather! I will build a wonderful family with Gabriella." Troy said cheerfully as a smile crept onto his face. I immediately knew it was forced and acted as well. His hand rested on my shoulder as he pulled me closer. "therefore, please draw back from the commercial affairs of our company and leave the future of the Bass corporation in my hands!"_

_Chairman smiled widely. "yes! and miss Montez will belong to our family." Wait just a moment.. going back to the starting point._

* * *

**HERE YOU GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

And the following day after the event of two days ago went like this.

"This can't be happening after all! It's irrational!" I reasoned as I hold up the marriage paper. "With the wage of a part-time job like that, you can't even pay the interest alone for an eight-digit debt, even if you devote all of your life to it. are you still against the marriage now?" Troy explained calmly.

He still doesn't get it! "That's not it! that's not the matter here!" I hissed. "A marriage has to be with someone I love after all!" I said not meeting his eyes as a bright pink color filled my cheeks. "Then why don't you just fall in love with me?" he questioned simply. Is this man stupid or what?! how am I gonna do that when he's so egocentric, arrogant and just plain annoying.

"That's not it! you just don't get it!"

"Irrational huh? Hmm, indeed." He answered as he stood up from his chair, looking down on me. "for that old man to view a cheeky and stingy woman like you and my position as the company president as having the same value is _very _irrational. Yes, I also think that way." He said with a slight of annoyance in his voice as his eyes narrowed.

Suddenly I felt a cold shiver all over my body. He's pretty scary..eh. could it be he was threatened by the chairman? "Two days ago, you said that I don't have anything important but I do have many things that I can't hand over to anyone else. For those things, I've decided to go along with this marriage. I thought maybe we could team up as partners and benefit of it." he explained determined.

Maybe..just maybe..this could actually work? "Anyway if-"

"I'll do it." I interrupted. "I'll marry you." Troy let out a sigh of relief."I'm glad that you're sensible. All right I hope we'll get along in the future." I just have to enter my name into his family register and that is that. right?

* * *

"Why do we have to live together?!" I screeched. The next morning I was dragged to his apartment with all my luggage and forced to live with him. this isn't what I sign for. "It can't be helped. That old man is going to keep a close watch on us."

"no way! I mean, I thought I only have to enter my name into your family register, so I.." Troy rolled his eyes excessively. "it's not that I'm gonna eat you alive."

"are you sure?" I mumbled. I was hoping he didn't hear but from the glare he just gave me, I'm pretty sure he heard. "come on in." he muttered as he opened the front door. _click_.

I gaped as my eyes nearly popped out. this apartment is so…dirty! Clothes were on the floor, the sink was filled with dirty dishes. It could be the dishes of a whole month. Documents are all shattered on the floor. how could someone live like this!? "there's one empty room, you can stay there for now."

It's such a high class apartment and he's wearing such a dashing suit! But his apartment…I don't like men who can't take care of themselves. "couldn't you at least clean the apartment for your soon to be wife?!"

* * *

The next day after I came from work, I decided to clean this apartment. If I was gonna live here, then it should be cleaned because i can't stand the mess that i saw when i first came here.

I swiped off the sweat that produced on my forehead as I looked satisfied around the room. "Phew! It feels so good when things are neat and tidy." I heard the door open and knew it was Troy who just came from work. "Oh, I can see the floor clearly." He mentioned. "where did you go?" I asked.

"to the company of course. what about you? why are you lazing around here?" I rolled my eyes at him. "huh? It's evening already? I forgot to prepare dinner!"

"I already ate outside. Just fetch something for yourself. Hmm. It's starting to feel like the house of a newlywed couple." He smirked as he looked around. "to be honest, I'm so busy that I don't have time to clean up. thanks." How came if he says something simple as that that it makes me slightly blush? "why don't you have a bath first? I'll take a nap." He suggested.

….

I'm glad that the bathroom is clean. It's unnecessarily large, though. I can't believe all the things that happened to me the past four days. I got married when I still didn't really get it. what does it even mean to be married? I thought it may be with someone I love one day but..guess not.

I got out of bath carefully, watching my step so I don't slip. The towel was hanging on a racket with was hung on the wall. In a swift move I snatched the towel and wrapped it around me. "huh?" did I forgot to bring my panties with me? even my clothes! "it's now or never." I said to myself as I peeked as I opened the door slowly. I sighed in relief as I heard him snoring on the couch. "nice, he seems to be sleeping. As I carefully made my way to my room, I silently sneaked by the snoring ape who was laying on the couch. As I was almost there I tripped over a bag that he definitely tossed on the ground and gradually fell… "fuck." I groaned as rubbed my elbow.

"what the.." I heard a voice say faintly. My eyes widened. I was currently on the floor, bend over and he definitely had a great view on what's underneath the towel. oh god, oh no. what to do now?! He saw it! humiliating! I fell like crawling into a hole!

I quickly sat up covering my body with my hands not that it had much use or something. I really want to die now. "If you want to seduce me, try to be sexier." he sighed as slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Huh?

"but I guess it doesn't hurt to try it out once." What is he talking about? "try out what?" he slightly smirked. "of course, our affinity." He stood up and walked over to me who was sitting on the floor, he crouched to my eye-level and slowly leaned in so that were just inches away from each other. "we're going to be each other's only partner from now on after all."

"Only?" I stuttered. "what? I don't get it.." his eyebrows furrowed confused. "you don't plan to cheat out in the open. I mean we're married. I'm like the only man for you."

"you don't have to put on an air of importance! I know that much!" I snarled as I slapped him across the face angrily. "what the-" he stopped mid-sentenced as he noticed the tears welling up in my eyes. without saying anything I stood up and dashed into my room, leaving him there on the floor stunned about what just happened.


End file.
